


Little Family

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [48]
Category: Black Lagoon, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, parent!Ymir, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is a single parent of two, juggling her children and her work. Her neighbour and friend, Nanaba, often watches the kids for her. Ymir hasn't been interested in a relationship in a long while, that is until Nanaba's attractive cousin comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic and Daddy Ymir has destroyed me, I am dead.

“Daddy, where’s Mama?” Large, brown eyes blinked innocently upwards, gaze curious and somewhat sad.

Ymir, arms full with a bundle of innocence wrapped in blankets, sighed softly and slumped back against the bench. “I dunno Tyra. She had something important to do.”

“But why did she leave after having brother?”

Ymir glanced down at the infant in her arms. He was in a makeshift sling, hands curled near his face and eyes shut as he slept. His brownish-red hair stuck up in all directions. The four-month old yawned lightly and then snuggled closer against his daddy’s chest.

“She…” Ymir ran a finger along her son’s chubby cheek while she tried to think of what to say. “She didn’t really want to have Destin, you see. I think she needed to clear her head.”

The little girl climbed onto the bench beside her parent and leaned over to see her brother’s face. She had many freckles scattered along her face, thanks to Ymir’s genes and the hours she spent in the sun. “Does Mama not love Destin?” She didn’t like the idea of her mother not liking her little brother. He was adorable. She was so very excited for when he was old enough to play in the garden with her.

Ymir immediately placed a hand atop her daughter’s head. “Naw Ty, she loves you both. Sometimes adults have issues and they need to leave to figure them out.”

Tyra furrowed her red brows, unhappy. “Adults suck,” she said with a pout. “I never wanna grow up to be an adult.”

Ymir rolled her eyes and laughed. “Sure thing kid. Are you done playing?”

Tyra glanced up at the park and the many small children running around. She nodded her head. “Yes Daddy.”

“Great. Your brother needs a good nap.”

Ymir stood, carefully holding Destin in her arm, and then slung her baby bag over her shoulder. She then offered her hand to Tyra, smiling, and only started walking when the small redhead had taken it.

As they walked towards the car Ymir couldn’t help but think of Revy. She missed her in a weird way. They had never really gotten along—at all. In fact, they’d never even dated. It had merely been a thing of sleeping together once or twice. Of course, that had ended up in Tyra being conceived. Revy and Ymir had tried to keep on good terms for their daughter, and had even attempted living together. That hadn’t worked out at all. They were just too similar, and Tyra would cry whenever they fought.

A couple of years afterwards they had been drunk, arguing well into the night and then ended up conceiving Destin. Ymir looked down at her second child. She’d regretted it for a long time, but the moment the nurse had handed him to her and she had glanced upon his familiar face, she was thankful for the mistake.

Ymir loved her children. It was difficult having kids with an asshole and having to basically raise them herself, but they kept Ymir from falling into a pit of despair and darkness, like she had before Tyra had been born. She and Revy had met in their gang days, but those days were long gone—at least for Ymir.

“Hey, want some ice-cream on our way home?” Ymir asked with a naughty grin.

Tyra’s eyes widened and she started to bounce. “Yes, yes, yes! Yay ice-cream!” She pulled her hand out of Ymir’s and then ran to their car, bouncing beside it in impatience. “Daddy hurry!”

Ymir shook her head and chuckled. “Hang on. Let me strap your brother in.” She opened the door for Tyra and then hurried to the other side to put Destin in his car seat. After he was secured—and still sleeping, Ymir climbed into the front seat. However, before she started the car she turned around.

“Ty, put your seatbelt on.”

Tyra startled, having forgotten, and quickly yanked at the seatbelt to pull it over her body. She managed to get it across her chest but struggled to click it in, grunting in frustration. The expression on her face reminded Ymir of Revy, since the girl mostly resembled her. At least she didn’t really have their attitude. She would probably develop one in her teens.

“Okay stop struggling, let me help.” Ymir undid her own seatbelt and stretched over to the back.

“No I can do it!” Tyra exclaimed in frustration. She used both hands to pull the seatbelt and tried her best to get it clipped in, but continued to fail. When many minutes passed of Ymir’s eyebrow ticking, and Tyra’s too, the little girl gave up with an angered yell and let the seatbelt go. She had tears in her eyes and an angry flush on her face. “I suck!” she yelled.

Ymir sighed. “No you don’t. Look at me.” When Tyra looked up and met Ymir’s gaze her anger dimmed some. “What you need to do is pull enough of the seatbelt towards you so that you don’t struggle. It was pulling against you. Can you do that?”

Tyra realized that Ymir was right and did as she was told. This time there was no resistance as she clipped it in and when she released it, it tightened against her and she grinned in triumph. “I did it!”

Ymir smirked. “That’s my girl. If you ever struggle with something, stop to take a deep breath and think about the smartest way to do it. Will you remember that?”

Tyra looked down at her lap in consideration and then she nodded her head. “I can!”

“Good. Ready for ice-cream?” A nod was her response.

XxX

Ymir snuggled up tightly underneath her blanket, right in the centre of the Queen sized bed. She’d just put Tyra and Destin to bed and she hoped with all her might that Destin wouldn’t have another crying fit. It normally took a long while to calm him down enough and then usually he’d have to sleep against Ymir’s chest or he’d just get upset all over again.

The brunette was tired from a productive day. She would need to work the next day, unfortunately. It wasn’t all that often that she got a day off like she had today. It was nice, though exhausting.

Ymir slipped her arms underneath her pillow and then fully relaxed, more than ready to fall asleep. Just as she was about to tip into unconsciousness a timid voice startled her awake.

“Daddy?” Tyra stood beside her bed, a teddy clutched to her chest.

Ymir propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. “Mm Ty, what’s up?”

Tyra fidgeted, eyes cast downwards. “I’m scared. Can I sleep with you?”

Ymir yawned loudly and then chuckled. “Get in here.” She lifted the blanket and allowed the tiny redhead to climb in with her. As expected Tyra pressed against her side and used her teddy-free hand to clutch at Ymir’s shirt. Ymir wrapped her arms around the little girl and pressed a kiss to her head.

“What got you so scared?” Ymir asked softly.

Tyra sniffed. “Bad dream.”

“It was just a dream, Ty. Dreams aren’t real. You shouldn’t let it scare you so much.”

Tyra curled even tighter against Ymir’s side. “I dreamt you left too!”

Ymir’s heart suddenly ached. “I’d never leave you baby girl. You’re my kid and I love you.”

“Destin too?”

“Of course!”

As if he sensed a family moment taking place without him, Destin began to cry from his nursery. Ymir slapped a hand over her face and sighed deeply.

“Destin is scared too,” Tyra said.

Ymir didn’t have the heart to just leave him to cry so she decided to get him. “Keep the bed warm while I fetch your brother,” she said, pressing a kiss to Tyra’s forehead. The little girl nodded in determination and watched as her parent hurried out of the room. Destin’s crying stopped shortly after, and then Ymir padded back into the bedroom with the infant in her arms.

She climbed back into bed and put Destin down on her chest. Unfortunately he seemed wide awake, since he’d slept most of the day.

Ymir couldn’t help but groan internally.

Destin blinked at Tyra, hand waving around at her. The little girl giggled and took her brother’s hand, still in awe at how cute and small he was.

Ymir resigned herself to observing Destin until he tired himself out, so she watched Tyra make faces that amused him into giggling and smiling toothlessly. Her eyes drooped every so often.

“Daddy?”

Ymir’s eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look at Tyra. “I’m awake,” she said with a grin.

“Destin is sleepy again,” Tyra informed her father.

To Ymir’s relief the little boy was struggling to move his limbs and eventually just shut his eyes again, ready for sleep himself. Ymir smiled and pressed a kiss to his fluffy hair and then she pulled Tyra to her side and closed her eyes.

“Go to sleep, the both of you.”

Tyra yawned and snuggled against Ymir. She loved the way Ymir smelled. It made her feel safe and loved and whenever she caught the scent without her father it made her think of Ymir.

The little girl fell asleep with a smile on her face. Ymir’s expression was more peaceful, and Destin drooled all over Ymir’s shirt. Thankfully, the baby didn’t wake once that night.

XxX

A pleasant aroma wafted through the air as Ymir stood by the stove making dinner. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and stirred the mince. Afterwards she checked on the spaghetti to make sure it was still alright, and then glanced over her shoulder to see if Destin was still okay. He was in his highchair, attempting to play with the few toys Ymir had given him.

Just then Tyra came running into the kitchen, screaming in delight and trying to catch the house cat. She dived for her and ended up crashing into Ymir’s legs, making the brunette grab for the counter and then look down with a glare.

“Tyra!” Ymir said sternly. “If you’re going to chase the cat then watch where you’re going!”

Tyra sat down and looked at her lap in shame. “Sorry,” she said softly.

Ymir sighed when she heard a sniff and then she crouched down and titled Tyra’s head up with a finger beneath her chin. “Why are you crying?” she asked gently.

“I d-didn’t mean to make you mad,” she answered.

Ymir sighed. “If you understand why I yelled then you shouldn’t do it again. I’m not mad anymore. I’m busy making food and what you did was dangerous, do you understand that? You could have been seriously hurt.” Ymir dropped down in front of Tyra and pulled her onto her lap. “I got loud because I was scared you would hurt yourself.”

Tyra sniffled again and wiped at the tears on her face. “Promise?”

Ymir’s expression softened to mush. “Of course, sweetheart. I’d never be mad at you.”

Tyra smiled then, spirits lifted. She was always so afraid of Ymir deciding not to like her. Revy leaving had hit her harder than Ymir had initially realized.

“Alright, why don’t you leave Fluffy alone for now and sit by the table? Dinner is almost ready.” Tyra’s stomach grumbled loudly then and both daughter and father laughed. “Sounds like someone is hungry.”

Tyra giggled and allowed Ymir to pick her up and place her down on a chair by the kitchen table. She was beside her brother, so she reached out to grasp his outstretched hand.

“Is Destin gonna eat too Daddy?”

Ymir quickly turned the stove off and removed the spaghetti to drain it. “Destin is too young, love. He’ll have formula until he can eat solid food.”

Tyra rested her head on the table and watched her little brother play with his toys. “Destin doesn’t do much. Was I like that Daddy?”

Ymir sent a grin over her shoulder. “Yup, kiddo. You were just as mindless. When you were 6 months old you peed on me when I changed your diaper.”

Tyra sat up straight and gasped, horrified. However, she found it more amusing and ended up covering her mouth with her hands to stop her laughter.

“You can laugh,” Ymir said. “Your Mommy found it so funny that she wouldn’t stop bringing it up. She only shut up about it when you puked on her a week later.”

Tyra giggled more and clutched at her stomach. “Ew!”

“Yes ew. Destin hasn’t aimed at me yet, at least.”

Ymir finished draining and plating the spaghetti, so she covered both plates—Tyra’s being much smaller—with mince and then sat by the table to eat. She sat in front of Tyra, while Destin made unintelligible noises to her right at the head of the table.

“Yummy!” Tyra exclaimed, already digging in and shoving forkfuls into her mouth.

“Ty—no don’t eat with your forehead.” Ymir sighed and found a serviette to wipe the sauce from Tyra’s skin. “Calm down and enjoy your food,” she advised, demonstrating by slowly raising the fork to her mouth and actually chewing.

Tyra watched with interest and then she imitated her parent. Ymir sent her a wink to congratulate her on listening and Tyra beamed in happiness, though she still ended up getting sauce all over her mouth and chin. Ymir laughed at her then.

“Daddy!” Tyra whined, not happy with being laughed at.

“But you should see your face right now!” Ymir exclaimed, chuckling and handing a serviette over for her daughter to wipe her face.

Tyra then wiped her face after each bite, not wanting to give Ymir more fuel to laugh at her. She was smiling though, because she loved to see her daddy laughing and smiling.

“So what did you do today?” Ymir asked between mouthfuls of food.

Tyra swallowed loudly and then lifted her arms. “Auntie Na took us to MacDees and we played by the play-place,” she paused and then giggled. “Well I played with other kids. Destin pooped in his diaper.” Tyra laughed then at the word ‘poop’, snorting on her laughter and nearly choking on her food.

Ymir was quick to lean over and slap her back until her coughing subsided. “Ty, don’t laugh with a full mouth.” Her brows were furrowed in concern, though she still seemed amused.

Tyra giggled softly and nodded. “Sorry Daddy. Couldn’t help it.”

Ymir playfully tapped Tyra’s nose and then settled back into her seat. “So after MacDees what did Auntie Na do with you guys?”

Tyra started to kick her legs back and forth underneath the table, mind occupied on remembering the events of her day.

“She took us home and we watched movies,” she finally answered. The little redhead shoved the last of her meal into her mouth and chewed happily, dancing in her seat.

“Finding Nemo?” Ymir asked with an amused grimace.

Tyra nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

She couldn’t get enough of that movie despite having watched it so many times already. Ymir could almost recite every line from the movie, and she was sure that Tyra and Destin’s babysitter could too. Ymir was just lucky that Nanaba was always so willing to watch her children while she worked.

“Were you well behaved for Auntie Na?” Ymir asked with a raised brow.

Tyra visibly straightened in her seat and nervously tapped her plastic fork against her plastic plate. “Yes…” she answered, eyes cast sideways.

Ymir just laughed. “Are you done eating?”

Tyra nodded and watched as Ymir stood and collected their plates. The brunette put them in the dishwasher and then pulled Destin out of his seat.

“How about we watch some TV before bed?” she asked.

Tyra almost flew from her seat and ran into the lounge, laughing and yelling “Nemo!”

“No not Nemo, I’m tired of that movie.” Ymir found Tyra already seated on the couch and ducked quickly to give her a kiss on the nose. She then gave the redhead’s pouting lips a tap with her finger. “Don’t pull that face. We can watch it tomorrow, promise.”

Tyra perked and was smiling once again.

Ymir glanced at Destin and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How does that sound Des, huh?” She smiled when he looked at her lips in interest. He always seemed so curious when she spoke to him. “Looks like your brother is excited to watch it too,” Ymir told Tyra.

“That’s because he was taught right,” Tyra said, arms crossed over her chest.

Ymir laughed loudly and Destin’s eyes widened at the sound. He smiled wide and giggled. Ymir in turn melted at the sight and leaned forward to shower his face with kisses. The little boy giggled at the attention.

“Daddy.” Tyra tugged at Ymir’s shirt, frowning. “I want kisses too.”

“So demanding,” Ymir commented with a grin. She obeyed and pulled Tyra to her, leaning forward to terrorize her with kisses too. She used her free hand to tickle the redhead’s side, too, and before long Tyra was shrieking and squirming to get away from her father’s fingers.

Ymir finally relented and after having to promise multiple times that she wouldn’t tickle Tyra again she found the remote and switched the TV on. She first switched to the news just to see what was happening in the world, and then after deducing that the same shit was raining down on people she switched over to one of her favourite series. She had missed a few episodes since she was usually too busy, but she still watched what episodes she could.

“Daddy what does partcipitation mean?” Tyra asked after a while of silence and Destin’s happy cooing.

Ymir turned to her daughter in utter confusion. “Is that even an English word?”

Tyra’s shoulders slumped and she gave Ymir a head-butt to the side. “Daddy!”

Ymir laughed then and caught Destin’s hand before he accidentally stick a finger up her nose again. “Do you mean participation?” she asked.

Tyra nodded.

“It means, uh, like taking part in something.” Tyra seemed to slightly get it, so Ymir thought of an example. “It’s like if Auntie Na is drawing with Destin and you join in. That means that you’re participating in drawing with them.”

Suddenly Tyra’s eyes brightened and she smiled. “Oh I get it!”

“There we go. You’re getting smarter as you grow.”

Tyra basked in the praise and scooted closer to rest against Ymir’s side. The brunette allowed her to and placed an arm around her to keep her close. Just then the doorbell rang, and Ymir sighed.

If it wasn’t the kids taking her time then it was something else.

“Okay Ty just sit here,” Ymir said as she changed over to Cartoon Network where Adventure Time was playing, “and I’ll quickly get the door. You okay to do that on your own?”

Tyra nodded in determination and then her attention was taken by the characters on screen. She giggled at the farting noises.

Ymir stood with Destin still in her arms and made her way to the door. She wondered who it could be, since it was almost eight in the night. Who’d visit her this time knowing that she had children to tend to?

When she opened the door, she was not prepared for what happened next. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ymir was exhausted when she parked her car in front of the apartment complex where Nanaba lived. She wasn’t looking forward to having to climb the stairs to the second floor, but knew that she had to and pulled her tired body from her car. Work had been strangely rough, with people yelling at her when they really shouldn’t have. If Ymir didn’t have so much practice in patience, then she would have lost her job. But she had her children to thank, and thinking of them brought a weary smile to her lips.

The trek upwards was as exhausting as Ymir had expected, and she groaned loudly as she lifted herself over the last step and then walked down the corridor towards Nanaba’s door. When she found it she ran a hand through her hair, and then mashed the doorbell. An echoing ring followed, and then Ymir heard exciting shouting from inside and the rush of little footsteps.

Nanaba opened the door, smiling. “Hey Ymir, rough day?” She stepped aside to allow the brunette inside and quietly shut the door behind her.

“Daddy!” Tyra came bounding from the lounge, face aglow with excitement. She pounced on Ymir the second she could and giggled in delight as Ymir lifted her into a giant hug.

“Hey baby girl! I missed you today.” Ymir, though exhausted, laughed with Tyra. “Did you have too much sugar today?”

Tyra leaned back to look at her father’s face and shook her head. “Nu-uh. Aunty Na won’t give us sweets.”

Nanaba chuckled. “Because if I do you’ll be climbing the walls.” She ruffled Tyra’s hair and then shared a smile with Ymir. “They were well behaved, as always.”

“I’m glad. I’m tired like you won’t believe right now.”

“Well, when you get home have an early night. Destin has been up for most of the day so he should be easy to put to bed.”

Ymir nodded and then put a hand on Nanaba’s shoulder. “I really appreciate you looking after them like this.”

Nanaba’s blue eyes softened. “Anything for a friend. Plus, it’s great practice.” She chuckled at Ymir’s surprised look and then playfully elbowed her side. “I’d like to think that if I ever find the right woman, I’d have a few kids with her.”

Tyra, remaining quiet so that she could listen to the adult’s interesting conversation, looked between Nanaba and Ymir, and then giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Ymir asked.

“Adults talk about weird things.”

Ymir pressed a sloppy kiss to Tyra’s forehead in response and ignored the redhead as she shrieked and whined in protest.

“Where’s my little boy? I’d like to head home before traffic gets any worse.”

Nanaba nodded in understanding and led Ymir to the lounge. There Ymir was surprised to see a young blonde woman sitting on the floor, playing with Destin by lifting him into the air and making noises. Destin laughed and waved his arms around, marvelling at the clear blue eyes looking up at him. When he heard Ymir’s voice he immediately looked around the room for her, and broke out into a large, toothless grin when he finally spotted his parent.

“And who is the stranger holding my baby?” Ymir asked a tad bit nervously. She sent Nanaba a grin to prevent the tall blonde from panicking.

“Oh! Ymir, this is Krista,” Nanaba introduced. She went over to the small blonde and pulled her up onto her feet.

Krista held Destin carefully in her arms, amused at how he started to struggle and reach for the tall brunette. When she glanced at Ymir and caught sight of her handsome, freckled face and lean figure, Krista’s heart suddenly skipped a beat. Eyes widening, Krista gave Nanaba a glance as if to say, “Who is this sex goddess and why haven’t you introduced us before?”

Ymir noticed the look and her eyebrow cocked upwards. “Hi,” she said, hand outstretched. “I’m Ymir.”

Krista nervously took her large hand, shivering at the feel of the stranger’s skin. “K-Krista.”

“I know, Nanaba already introduced you.” Ymir grinned when the blonde blushed and quickly dropped her hand. “Didn’t know you like them this young,” Ymir commented over to Nanaba who stood watching with an amused grin. The grin immediately faded away to shock.

“Ymir! This is my cousin,” Nanaba clarified quickly. She rubbed a hand over her forehead and sighed. “She’s in town to visit for a while, so I asked her to help with the kids. She’s also twenty-two, so she isn’t as young as you think.”

Ymir’s eyebrow hiked upwards again and she turned to look Krista up and down. Tyra poked her cheek and Ymir turned to look at her.

“Daddy, Aunty Krista is really fun!”

Ymir grinned and then set Tyra down onto her feet. “Did she treat you good?”

Tyra nodded enthusiastically. “She played tag with me and Aunty Na! Even Destin got to play.”

“Oh? And who was it?”

“Aunty Krista!”

Ymir ruffled her daughter’s hair and then straightened. She smiled at Krista as attractively as she could, and accepted Destin as the small blonde handed him over to her. Destin had been about to start a fit.

“Thank you for helping,” Ymir told her. “I appreciate any help I can get with these two. They’re small, but they take up a lot of energy.”

Krista recovered quickly from her earlier unbalance and cleared her throat before responding. “It was a pleasure. They are very well behaved children, which is a rare sight these days.”

Ymir looked down at Tyra clutching her hand with pride in her eyes. She couldn’t help herself and pulled Tyra up into her free arm, and then showered her and Destin with kisses.

“You both make me so proud,” she said with a smile. Tyra’s smile in response made Ymir feel like she’d been born for this one purpose, to be a parent to her children. Immeasurable love filled her chest and she hugged her babies.

Krista watched the display of love, transfixed. She was already attracted to Ymir, but seeing the gentleness that washed over her face and the love in her eyes when she looked at her kids made Krista’s stomach flutter with strange feelings.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Krista spoke up, sad to have to interrupt the moment. She offered her hand again. “You seem like an amazing parent.”

Ymir took her hand again and nodded her head once. “I try.”

“What do you do, Ymir?”

The question was sudden, and Ymir narrowed her eyes as she dropped the blonde’s hand. “I, uh, I work in the IT department.”

“Like, computers and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Ymir nodded and then adjusted Destin in her arms—she had put Tyra down again to shake Krista’s hand. “Like if you forget how to switch your computer on, I’m the person you call.”

“And you drive out to help?”

“If I’m needed to, yeah.” Deciding that this was probably a nice chance, Ymir pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and found her business card tucked away in one of the slips. “Here,” she said, holding it out for Krista to take. “In case you ever forget how to switch your computer on.”

Krista took it with a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Nanaba cleared her throat. “Ymir, how about you head home? Destin and Tyra both look beat.”

Ymir nodded. She pressed a kiss to Destin’s forehead and then took hold of Tyra’s hands. “Thanks again,” she said as she walked towards the door.

Nanaba smiled, and then she waved at the little family as they walked towards the stairs. Tyra turned back to grin broadly and wave her arm wildly. Ymir scolded her for not focusing where she was walking, and then Nanaba chuckled.

When she shut the door she felt a hand on her back and turned to see Krista’s burning blue eyes glaring up at her.

“Why didn’t you warn me?!”

Nanaba blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Krista flushed. “Why didn’t you warn me that your friend is super sexy?”

At that Nanaba understood, and then she grinned. “Oh I see; someone was hit by cupid.”

Flushing harder, Krista shrugged but kept her hard stare. “I wasn’t prepared to deal with those gorgeous eyes!”

“Well she at least gave you her card. She never does that.”

“Would it be weird if I called her so soon after meeting?” Krista stared down at the card in her hand, already formulating a plan on how she could get to know Ymir.

“Whoa, calm down. I get that you think she’s attractive, but Ymir is also a single parent of two. Not to mention that the mother of her children is not someone you want to mess with. My advice is to think it through very thoroughly before trying to make your moves.”

Krista considered Nanaba’s words very carefully. “But did you see the way she looked at them?” she asked. “I’ve never seen a look filled with such intense love before. I think I’m attracted to that—to the way she loves her family.”

Nanaba decided not to inform Krista in on one little secret—Ymir was an asshole. Sure, with her children she was super sweet and a ball of mush, but that was her babies. Away from them her true nature showed itself, and it was often difficult to deal with. Especially since Revy had left. Ymir became a little nastier to those that she didn’t care for. Nanaba was glad to be high on the list of Ymir’s close friends. She would even consider them family.

“Well,” Nanaba said. “Ymir is a whole ball of complicated, and if you want to pursue this little crush you suddenly have, then you’ll find out the hard way.”

“What if I don’t care about complicated?”

“Are you ready to be a mother?” Nanaba asked seriously. Her eyes drained of amusement and filled with concern.

Krista looked down at the business card again. “What? I… well… I don’t really have to consider that yet, I mean, I haven’t even made my moves yet.”

Nanaba sighed and put a hand on her cousin’s shoulder. “Krista, Ymir isn’t looking for a fun relationship with some cute girl. She’s outgrown those days. What she really needs now is something firm and tangible. If you want to go after her, then do it with the intentions of being a wife to her and a mother to her kids.”

Krista frowned deeply. “Does it have to be _this_ complicated?”

“Ymir is a tough nut to crack, but if you manage it, then it’s worth it. It took me two years to gain her trust just as a friend. I’m saying this because I love you; don’t go there. Just leave her alone. Unless you’re willing to go in all the way, don’t even think about it.”

Krista’s fist closed around the card, and then she stuffed it into her pocket. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll consider everything you said.”

Nanaba smiled in relief. “I’m glad that you’re more than just a cute blonde.”

Krista immediately punched Nanaba’s gut, though not hard enough to cause any real damage. However, Nanaba did grunt in pain.

“Are you hungry?” the short blonde asked with a smirk. She sauntered off into the kitchen, sure that Nanaba would followed.

XxX

The next day Ymir found herself getting off a few hours early. After fetching her kids from Nanaba she took her good fortune as a sign and headed straight to the nearest grocery store. They were running out of supplies, and since the end of the month was closing in, she decided to do their shopping now while town was still relatively empty.

They were in the car, driving through the semi-busy roads. When Ymir stopped by a red robot, Tyra spoke up from the back.

“Daddy?”

Ymir glanced over her shoulder. “Yes?”

Tyra fidgeted but glanced up to meet Ymir’s gaze. “Who was at the door the other day?” The little girl’s eyebrows were drawn together in concern and nervousness.

When Ymir had left her to answer the door a few days ago, she had returned highly upset. Tyra had wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn’t want to make her father more upset than she was. Afterwards she had forgotten about it, but something had reminded her and she felt a burning desire to know who had knocked on their door.

A large part of Tyra secretly hoped that it had been her mother. Ymir immediately realized this.

“It was…” Ymir turned around to face the front again, and quickly drove forward when the light turned green. She exhaled through her nose, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

_Ymir’s blood began to boil, but she made sure to keep herself calm so as not to upset Destin in her arms. The little boy could sense his father’s upset, though, and looked up at her face in curiosity._

_“What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed angrily and closed the door behind her._

_Standing by the patio railing, a smartly dressed man shifted nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ymir,” he greeted. “I’m sorry to show up unannounced.”_

_Ymir’s eyes narrowed to daggers and she moved Destin over to her other side. “What do you want Rock? I thought I told you to never knock on my door again.”_

_Rock flinched at the venom but quickly waved both hands in surrender. “I’m sorry! I swear I’m not here to cause trouble.”_

_“Then why are you here?”_

_“It’s about Revy, you see—”_

_Ymir pressed her hand to Destin’s ear, as if preventing him from hearing his mother’s name. “She better not take one step near my family or I’ll call the cops.”_

_Rock seemed genuinely shocked by the threat, and deflated slightly. His shoulders sagged and guilt washed over his face. “Ymir, please hear me out. Revy isn’t trying to come back, and I’m not trying to make you take her back.”_

_Destin sneezed and Ymir’s concentration slipped momentarily to pull the little boy away and inspect his face. A thin line of snot leaked out of his nose and Ymir used a tissue from her pocket to wipe it away. Destin cooed happily as she did and then clapped his hands and giggled. It made Ymir smile, despite how tense her muscles were._

_Rock watched this, and he couldn’t help but smile too. “You’re an amazing parent, Ymir. No one would have guessed that you would mature so much.”_

_Ymir’s soft expression dropped and she glared angrily at the man. “Well I wasn’t given much of a choice, was I?”_

_“And if you were?” Rock asked, eyes filled with intensity. “If you were given a choice to leave them with someone else, would you?”_

_Ymir stared at the man with hard eyes. “Get to your point. My daughter is waiting for me to watch cartoons with her.”_

_Rock sighed. “I just want to explain what happened the day Revy left.”_

_“What’s to explain? She gave birth to Destin and then escaped out of the damn hospital window. She left my son alone in the room for six hours before anyone realized that she had left. Nothing you can say will make what she did right.”_

_Rock, grimacing and looking like the words were personal blows to him, raised his hands again. “Look, it’s partly my fault.”_

_Ymir pressed her free hand to Destin’s back to keep herself calm. His ear was pressed to her chest and she did not want to suddenly yell and startle him. “What do you mean it was your fault?”_

_Rock sighed deeply and rubbed his temple. “Revy spoke to me a lot, about you and about how unhappy she was. When she first found out that she was pregnant again, she almost had an abortion.”_

_Ymir’s entire world froze for a moment. Her eyes widened to saucers, and suddenly all she could feel was Destin’s warmth, and all she could hear was his gentle breathing. Feeling rushed back, her world continued to move, and anger burned her eyes._

_“But I talked her out of it,” Rock continued quickly. “I desperately talked her out of it. I told her that if she just got through it one more time, then maybe I could get her back in with Lagoon. It was the only thing that calmed her. So she took my word for it and had Destin. I called her the day of the birth, and told her that Dutch agreed to hire her again. We were about to leave for China, so he said that we would fetch her when we came back because she still needed to recover and we were leaving that day.” The man suddenly seemed years older than what he was. He pressed his back against the railing and spread his fingers out against the cold metal. “So she quite literally jumped from the building and made it just as we left the dock.”_

_Ymir breathed deeply and comforted herself by thinking of Destin in her arms. She held him protectively, still pressing a hand to his back, and inhaled deeply. “What is the point of telling this to me?”_

_Rock looked up. “I just… I feel responsible. Maybe if I hadn’t made that deal with her, then maybe she wouldn’t have left. She is such a hard person, and she’s especially stubborn. Even now, whenever I talk to her about you and the kids, she closes up and drinks herself into oblivion. I feel like I’m responsible for breaking a family up.”_

_Ymir let her anger drain away, and sighed deeply to calm the remaining adrenalin in her heart. “It isn’t your fault,” she said tightly. “It’s not like I loved her. We were friends that worked together, that occasionally slept together. That was our mistake and she chose not to deal with it. That was her decision, not yours. Stop putting yourself through a useless guilt trip. It’s pathetic.” Her eyes hardened. “I don’t want Revy to return, ever. My children are happy now and I want them to stay that way. She isn’t the kind of person that they need.”_

_This time Rock’s eyes hardened. “Look, Revy isn’t a bad person. She is who she is, and she is still their mother.”_

_“Yet she’s away being a common criminal while I wake up at ungodly hours to change this kid’s diapers, stay up late when my daughter is crying from a nightmare that is recurring thanks to Revy.”_

_“Ymir, Revy isn’t heartless. They’re still hers.”_

_“Not anymore. Tyra and Destin are mine. If Revy wants to waltz back in one day, she’ll have to prove herself a million times over. I won’t let someone come in and put my children through emotional turmoil. We did that enough to Tyra when Revy was here.”_

_Rock seemed upset, but knew not to defend Revy more than he had. He could understand Ymir’s point of view, but to decide that Revy should never see her children again was, to him, unfair in many ways._

_Of course, Revy didn’t plan on ever coming back. She wasn’t the family type. She had apparently already accepted that she would never be a good parent, and had made the hard decision to leave. Rock could see the pain in her eyes sometimes, the regret and guilt. When Revy rained bullets down on their enemies, she no longer had that look of intense pleasure on her face. She seemed haunted, and it ate him up inside that Revy felt like such a failure that she couldn’t allow herself to be there for the children she had given birth to._

_If anything, it was the ultimate act of love. Rock had hoped to make Ymir see this, but he had apparently only made it worse. Maybe another day he could try again, but for now he had failed. Lagoon Company wouldn’t wait all night for him, either._

_“I’m sorry,” Rock said after some silence. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry. I can see that you’re doing well, and I’m glad. I’m sure Revy will be glad too.”_

_Ymir snorted. “Sure, whatever. Are we done here?”_

_Rock nodded reluctantly. He watched Ymir disappear into her home, door shutting gently behind her. A flashback came to him of when he’d first joined Lagoon Company, when Ymir and Revy had fought side by side like two demons out to play. Ymir had changed so much since then that it was actually shocking._

_Parenthood suited her. At least Rock could feel lighter that he had tried, he had apologized and that Ymir was doing well. He left with an easier step, and was already formulating the speech he would give to Revy when he got back._

“It was just Uncle Rock,” Ymir finally admitted. She couldn’t bring herself to lie, not when Tyra looked so hopeful. It broke her heart, and even more so when Tyra’s face fell in disappointment.

“Oh,” Tyra said. She pressed her palms together and clenched her hands. After a moment they parked in front of a supermarket, and Ymir turned around to look at her daughter.

“Ty?” Her voice was soft, tentative and filled with worry. Tyra looked up. There were no tears in her eyes. “You’re my whole world, you know that?” the brunette admitted. “Your mother might never come back, but I’ll always stay by your side no matter what. Do you trust me when I say that?”

Tyra looked down at her lap and then she fumbled with her seatbelt and tore it off. Once she was free she dived into Ymir’s arms.

“Daddy!” the little girl exclaimed, close to tears but holding them back. “I trust you!”

Ymir smiled in affection and rubbed Tyra’s back. “When we get home we can watch whatever you want, okay? I love you kiddo, don’t you ever forget that.”

Tyra smiled brightly when Ymir kissed her cheek, and then she wiped her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck as the brunette climbed out of the car, and then pouted when she was set down on her feet.

“Destin is lucky,” Tyra said. “He gets the best seat.”

Ymir laughed as she pulled her oblivious son from his seat. He gargled and then babbled up at Ymir. The brunette had to wipe his mouth and hand, which he had apparently been trying to swallow, before she took Tyra’s hand and started towards the mall.

“Destin can’t walk so I have to hold him, Ty. You’re also old enough to walk, so I don’t need to carry you all the time.”

Tyra pouted. “But I love it when you hold me daddy.”

Ymir’s chest filled with warmth. “Life is tough, love. Deal with it.” She grinned down at her daughter and chuckled when Tyra rolled her eyes.

They entered the market still holding hands, and Ymir put Destin in the trolley seat. It pleased him greatly to be put in a new rolling box, which made him wave his arms and giggle up at Ymir.

“You like being pushed around, Des?” Ymir asked him. She enjoyed the look of joy and wonder on his face and leaned down to kiss his nose. He shrieked in delight when she did, which made Tyra burst into laughter.

People nearby watched them, smiling. Ymir grinned to herself and then quieted Tyra and pushed the trolley towards one end of the store. They had quite a lot to buy, and Ymir was glad that Tyra was at least well behaved. The little girl stayed close to her side, never complaining or whining. Destin started chewing on his fist again, but remained calm and watched his parent pick weird objects up and put them in the trolley behind him. A few times he turned to see what his daddy was putting into the cart, but grew uninterested and stared at Ymir again.

Sometime into their shopping Ymir felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see Tyra looking up at her with pleading eyes.

“Can I sit in the trolley too?”

Ymir blinked, and then she laughed and scooped Tyra up. “Were you waiting to ask me this entire time?” She gently set Tyra down in the cart after moving most of the items to the bottom corner.

Tyra nodded shyly. “Thank you, daddy.”

Ymir kissed her nose before straightening and pushing them through the store again. Destin was amused by his big sister sitting behind him and waved at her while he babbled. Ymir just grinned at his antics and continued scanning the shelves of canned food.

When they made it to the section of cereals, Tyra’s eyes grew wide. She scanned the shelves of brightly coloured boxes, but did not know if she should ask. Ymir noticed Tyra’s look and poked her cheek to return her attention.

“Would you like a different cereal this time?”

Tyra squirmed but enthusiastically nodded her head. “Please, daddy!”

Ymir grinned and pointed. “Which one? Choose anyone you want.”

Since Ymir didn’t make all that much money, they generally stuck to what was most affordable. Cereal, especially the popular brand-names with special flavours and toys, was expensive.

Tyra’s brown eyes scanned the many boxes until they came to rest on a new chocolate flavoured cereal that contained a glow in the dark dinosaur magnet. Her eyes bulged. Ymir immediately grabbed that one and tossed it on top of the other food items.

They moved on, with Tyra looking happily at the cereal and Ymir feeling happy inside. She loved spoiling Tyra sometimes. Her daughter was already well behaved, so there was never a worry of turning her into a brat. Ymir wouldn’t tolerate a brat, anyway. She would straighten Tyra out faster than the little girl could get comfortable with an attitude.

After getting most of the groceries that she would need, and having to pull Tyra out because space in the trolley became too little, she went to the till to pay. Tyra sat happily in her arms, savouring the moment until she would need to be put down. When the time came, she helped her father take the items out of the trolley and place them down by the till. Their teamwork paid off, and in no time they were all buckled in the car and headed home once more.

Destin started to cry while Ymir drove, and Tyra tried her best to calm him. Ymir couldn’t do anything for him until they got home, so she worriedly glanced at him through her rear-view mirror and then got them home as quickly as possible.

In the end, he had only wet himself.


	3. Chapter 3

On hands and knees, Ymir snuck around the lounge. She made sure not to make a sound, and strained her ears to hear any tiny noise that was made near her. So far her target had evaded her, though time was quickly running out. Ymir needed to act now if she was ever to succeed.

There was a creak to her right, and Ymir froze just behind the couch. She listened more intently, heard a giggle, and then grinned.

“Gotcha,” she whispered to herself as she prepared to launch herself over the couch. When she did, her target erupted into frightened screams and very nearly toppled from the couch, but held on desperately. “Wraaaah!” Ymir roared.

“No!” Tyra screamed, trying unsuccessfully to crawl away from Ymir on the short space of the couch. “The lava monster!”

Ymir cackled evilly and launched for her daughter. “You cannot escape me!” she announced and grabbed Tyra by her small legs. She tugged her backwards, got her onto her back and then attacked her sides with her long fingers.

“Daddy!” Tyra shrieked, laughing. “No ticking! You said no tickling!”

“Ah, but I am not daddy, I am the lava monster!”

Tyra kicked and screamed amongst her laughter and eventually Ymir released her, and she collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. Ymir began sliding off of the couch again, but Tyra caught her by the wrist.

“Be with me now daddy.”

Ymir paused and glanced at her daughter. “Then who is gonna be the lava monster?” She climbed back onto the couch and stared at Tyra, waiting for an answer.

Tyra pressed a finger to her chin in thought. “Hmm…” Her eyebrows scrunched together, and Ymir smiled lightly that it looked identical to her own contemplative expression. “Floor!” Tyra then exclaimed. “The floor is the lava monster.”

“Or,” Ymir suggested instead, “The floor is just covered in lava. How about that? Like with the lava monster, you aren’t allowed to touch the floor.”

“Only couches! No floor!”

Ymir grinned. “Let’s get to it then. What’s our goal, captain?”

Tyra turned around as she quickly scanned the room. “The dining room chairs!” she exclaimed, pointing.

Ymir followed her indication and nodded slowly. She had pulled Tyra’s mattress from the small girl’s room in order to play this game, and had scattered chairs all over the room. With a serious promise that Tyra would be careful, she was allowed to scale the objects while Ymir had attempted to catch her. Now that they were both on the same side, Ymir had to scale the couches and chairs too. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to, really, considering her long body. She’d try anyway, though.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Ymir gave Tyra’s shoulder a pat, indicating that she should lead. Tyra beamed up at her and then set off, climbing onto the couch beside the one they were on, and reaching for the chair close by.

“Watch out daddy!” Tyra yelled. “Lava sharks are gonna jump up and bite you!”

Ymir feign fright and pretended to nearly fall over the edge because of it. Tyra was quick to grab her shirt, and Ymir patted her hand in appreciation. “We should be quick then,” she advised, shooting worried glances at the ‘lava floor’.

Tyra agreed, so she climbed onto the first chair and stepped over to the next. She waited for her parent to get onto the one behind her, and then looked towards the mattress which was quite a ways away.

“Daddy, we have to jump. Can you do it?”

Ymir chuckled internally, but on the outside she kept a serious expression. “I can do it if you can, Ty. You’re my captain, after all.”

Tyra smiled once again, proud and happy. She lifted a hand when Ymir made to step over to her, then pressed a finger to her lips in a ‘shh’ motion. “Keep quiet, lava sharks can hear you.”

Ymir stilled her movements and nodded seriously. “We jump when you say so.”

Tyra waited for a good few minutes, pretending that all sorts of lava creatures were in the abyss below them and in the sky above them. At one stage she yelled for Ymir to duck, and so the brunette had done so while yelling. Tyra had informed her that a giant lava chicken had just attempted to bite her head off, and Ymir thanked her daughter profusely.

Eventually, though, Ymir grew tired from the strain of having to balance on the chair. So she quickly stepped onto the floor, grabbed Tyra and then dashed for the mattress. They both yelled all the way, and then when they collapsed onto the soft surface Ymir made sure to keep most of her body on the floor, while Tyra remained safely on the mattress.

“Daddy, hurry!” Tyra yelled. “Lava shark is coming!”

Ymir made strange gurgling noise and held her hand out for Tyra to take, which the young girl did. She pulled in panic, begging for her father to move with her, and eventually managed to pull Ymir onto their ‘boat’ just in time, as the lava shark dived above them, only to land in the boiling lava once more.

Ymir rested on her back, panting and laughing. Tyra had collapsed on top of her and she was giggling too.

“That was fun!” Tyra exclaimed. Ymir agreed with a grunt. “Can we play one more time?”

Ymir opened her mouth to say no, that it was getting late and Destin wouldn’t remain quite forever. Before she could her cellphone rang, and Ymir answered it gratefully, though she did press a kiss to Tyra’s cheek when the little girl pouted.

“Sup?”

“Hey Ymir, it’s Nanaba. Are you busy?”

 “Well,” Ymir answered, “We just survived lava sharks, giant lava chickens, lava snakes AND lava monkeys. I’m exhausted, but alive.”

Nanaba laughed. “Is this what you do with your time off?”

Ymir grinned and pulled Tyra closer so that she could fix her messy red hair. “Yup. I’ve been off for a few days now, spending time with my babies. Tyra loves her weird lava games. Wanna join in next time?”

Tyra’s eyes went absolutely huge at the prospect of Aunty Na fleeing lava creatures with her and her father. Excitement lit her face up and she began to nod enthusiastically, quietly repeating ‘please, please, please’.

Nanaba sensed it and chuckled. “Well, I haven’t been chased by lava monsters before. It might be fun.”

Ymir laughed. “Nanaba, you just made a promise that you can’t ever break. Do you realize that?”

Nanaba shrugged. “I have enough time with them as it is. Anyway, I called because I wanted to ask if you’d like to have a friendly dinner with me? I’d like to talk to you about something.”

By her tone Ymir surmised that it wasn’t anything serious, so she gave Tyra a look. “Hey Ty, are you hungry?” The little girl nodded. “Wanna go out to Sasha’s?” Like earlier, Tyra became excited and almost started jumping up and down. “Yeah, sure. What time?” Ymir said into the phone.

“How about in an hour? I have this feeling that you need to fix your house and the kids before leaving.”

“Wow,” Ymir laughed, “You sure you haven’t had kids before?”

“I’ve just helped raised yours. I’ll be sitting at our usual spot. Put Destin in that cute bunny outfit of his.”

Ymir rolled her eyes, but confirmed that she would and ended the call with a smile. She sat up and gave Tyra a pat on the head. “If you wanna eat out with Aunty Na, then you have to help me clean this place up first. Is that a deal?”

Tyra stood up and held her hand out. “Deal,” she announced with a large grin. Ymir took her hand, and they shook on it.

XxX

It had taken an hour and twenty minutes for Ymir to get the house, as well as her children cleaned up. Once she had, getting to the restaurant called ‘Sasha’s’ didn’t take all that much time. Nanaba was sitting where she said she would, she gave Tyra a tight hug in greeting, and Destin a kiss on the forehead too.

“Sorry,” Ymir said as she got Destin into the baby seat. “We couldn’t find Tyra’s favourite shoes and she didn’t wanna leave without them.”

Nanaba waved her hand. “I understand. It happens to all of us. So how have you been?”

After getting Destin comfortable, Ymir made sure that Tyra was as well. When her fussing over them was over, she finally relaxed in her seat and smiled at her friend. “I’ve been great.”

“How long are you off?”

“Five days. I go back on Monday.”

“Huh.” Nanaba turned to Tyra. “Are you glad that your daddy is home?”

Tyra nodded happily. “Uh-huh! But Destin and I miss you, Aunty Na!”

Nanaba laughed and gave Tyra a wink. “I miss you two as well, but you need extra time with your daddy sometimes.”

Tyra nodded in agreement. “Yeah! But daddy doesn’t let us watch Finding Nemo anymore.” She looked to Ymir, pouting.

“Nuh-huh,” Ymir warned, tapping a finger over Tyra’s pouting lips. “Don’t try to guilt me. I don’t have Aunty Na’s patience.”

Tyra giggled. “Okay.”

“Excuse me, are you ready to order?” a waitress appeared by their table, and when Ymir turned to her, she froze. “And, uh, hi.”

Nanaba pressed a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. “Didn’t I tell you that Krista works here?”

Ymir looked from Krista to Nanaba, shrugging. “No.”

Krista rolled her eyes at her cousin. “It’s nice to see you again, Ymir.”

“Aunty Krista!” Tyra exclaimed suddenly, jumping from her chair to give the short blonde a hug around the legs.

“And hey to you too kiddo! Have you been good for your father?”

Ymir didn’t like the way Nanaba was watching her, but ignored it and watched as Tyra explained their earlier lava fun. Krista seemed greatly amused when she heard of Ymir playing with her daughter like that, and sent the brunette a not-so-subtle look. Ymir’s eyebrow lifted, and she told Tyra to get back to her seat. The girl obeyed, and all of them ordered what they wanted.

“I’ll get the drinks right away,” Krista said, smiling a little too nicely at Ymir, and then she shot Nanaba a look and hurried off to do what she had to do.

“She really likes your kids,” Nanaba commented. She studied Ymir’s face as she said it, and watched as her friend turned to wipe Destin’s drool off of his hand.

“Yeah,” she responded absently. She laughed when Destin slapped his slimy hand against his cheek and looked absolutely bewildered afterwards. He had no idea what had just happened, and looked to Ymir in accusation, as if she had just made him do it. “So what did you wanna talk about?” Ymir asked, finally done fussing over her son.

“Well,” Nanaba started. “I received a call last night from Rock.” She didn’t know how else to say it than bluntly. Ymir hated conversations that went in circles. Nanaba didn’t want to make Ymir more upset than she would be.

“And?”

“He… mainly just apologised.”

Ymir snorted. “I was meaning to tell you but I forgot. Rock came by my house a while ago.”

Nanaba’s eyes widened in surprise. “What did he want?”

Ymir told her; of how Rock had come to merely speak with her, to explain why Revy had left and how she had done it. Nanaba went rigid when Ymir told her that Destin had almost been aborted, and shot the little boy a shocked look. Destin seemed startled by the expression and waved towards his blonde babysitter, almost as if to cheer her up. She did smile, and breathed out evenly to calm her anger.

“That Revy…”

Ymir shrugged. “Didn’t happen though. Destin is here, he’s alright. Revy is gone and that was her own choice. I told him that she better stay away, because my kids don’t need drama in their lives. She has too many issues to even be their friend.”

Nanaba nodded. Though she did agree with some of the things Rock had said, she could understand why Ymir was so upset. Surely if it had been her children then she would have been just as fierce in protecting them. Mother or not, Revy had hurt Tyra deeply, and she had hurt Ymir too.

Krista returned then with their drink orders, and smiled when Tyra bounced in her seat in excitement. After placing a chocolate milkshake down in front of her, she turned to look at Ymir and frowned at the serious atmosphere surrounding the table.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

Nanaba gave her a smile. “Don’t worry about it.” She made sure to let Krista know by her tone that she shouldn’t pry, and continued to smile at her as the small blonde understood and headed off to tend to other tables she was responsible for. “Ymir, Krista is interested in you.” Nanaba announced boldly as soon as she was sure Krista would definitely not hear.

Ymir, busy searching for one of Destin’s favourite toys in his baby bag, froze just as she found it. When she sat back up, she gave the toy to her son and then turned to Nanaba with a glare. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I care about the both of you. I don’t want her getting harshly rejected by you when she eventually does ask you out.”

Ymir leaned forward and pressed her elbows to the table. “So you’ll warn me instead?” She rolled her eyes. “Why is she interested anyway? I reek of babies all day.” She turned quickly to place a gentle touch on Destin’s cheek. “Not that I hate the smell, Des. You make me smell wonderful.”

Nanaba wanted to laugh so badly, but refrained from doing so. Tyra had no such worries, and laughed loudly at the way her father spoke to her brother. She quieted quickly when Ymir gave her a look, and went back to drinking her milkshake, though her shoulders still shook silently with her giggles.

“You have to admit, you’re attractive,” Nanaba supplied. “She’s only seen you with your kids. When you’re with them you… you just, change.”

“Change?”

“Yeah. Like, your face isn’t so hard and you don’t have this hard edge in your eyes. You just softened completely around them. I think that’s what has her so into you. She doesn’t know want an ass you can be.”

“Hey! Watch your language around my kids.”

“Daddy, what’s an ass?” Tyra piped out. Though she seemed occupied, she was avidly listening to the adult conversation.

Nanaba pressed a hand to her mouth and sent Ymir an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I slipped.”

Ymir glared at her, and then glared at Tyra. “Ty, it’s a bad word,” she explained. Her expression softened. “Don’t say it again, okay?”

Tyra wondered why Aunty Na had said it if it was a bad word, but decided that if her daddy told her not to say it, then she shouldn’t. She nodded and then continued with her milkshake, legs kicking back and forth underneath the chair.

“So are you asking me to let her down easy?” Ymir finally asked after Nanaba merely stared at her in guilt.

Nanaba released a large breath. “Yes, if you don’t mind. Unless…”

“Unless?”

“You know, unless you think she’s cute too.” They went silent. Tyra started humming and Destin watched her with great interest. He giggled when his sister noticed his attention and started making faces at him. “I mean, the kids love her… would it hurt that much to finally let go of Revy and try to let someone else in?”

Ymir scoffed and rubbed at her aching chest. “I don’t need some woman in my life. I have my children. They give me all the love I need.”

Nanaba sensed them heading into dangerous territory and conceded with a head nod. She lifted her hands, a sign of surrender. “Okay, I apologise for mentioning it. But Krista is determined to ask you out, so just be nice about it, please? She’s my family and I care about her.”

Ymir shrugged lightly. “Fine,” she said.

The topic of their discussion arrived then to deliver their meal orders, and she felt that the heavy mood had not left the table. The children seemed unaffected, as Tyra and Destin giggled together, and Krista gave Ymir a long look as she left.

If she didn’t know better, then she could have sworn that Ymir was looking at her differently now. Had Nanaba said something?

XxX

After eating, Tyra was allowed to head off to the play area and Ymir and Nanaba continued talking. They avoided the topics of earlier, and Nanaba told Ymir of a new co-worker that she found attractive. Some healthy teasing had been flung back and forth, and then Tyra had returned begging to be taken home. It was late, and poor Destin was half asleep too. Ymir felt bad for having lost track of time, and so she wished her friend a good night with a tight hug and then headed home with her family.

Upon arriving she noticed that Destin had already fallen asleep, and quickly unclipped her seatbelt. “Ty,” she whispered. “Open and close the door quietly, okay? Des is sleeping.”

Tyra yawned loudly and nodded. She wished that her father would pick her up instead as Ymir took Destin from the baby seat, and followed her parent to their home on wobbly legs.

Ymir put Destin in his crib and then hurried to pick Tyra up. The little girl didn’t make a sound and merely grabbed onto Ymir’s shirt as she pressed her face to it. She was carried to her room and gently placed down on her fluffy, purple blankets.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Ty?”

Tyra pulled the blanket up to her nose and sighed. “Is mommy coming back?”

Ymir crouched by Tyra’s side and lifted a hand to caress her cheek. “No, love. Your mommy isn’t coming back. I need you to stop hoping that she will.” Ymir frowned, unhappy that Tyra still wondered about this. “Your mommy has issues, Ty. She can’t be your mommy right now.”

Tyra averted her eyes and nodded lightly. “’kay. Sorry.”

“Ty,” Ymir sighed. She leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to Tyra’s forehead. “Don’t ever be sorry. I understand, okay? I just don’t like it, because I don’t want you to be sad.”

Tyra smiled. “I love you daddy.”

Ymir melted. “I love you too, sweetheart. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we’ll do something fun, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ymir gave her one more kiss, tucked her in and then left the room, keeping the door cracked open slightly. She made her way back to Destin’s room, and sat down on the chair beside his crib. She leaned over it and watched Destin. He was out cold, chest rising and falling with his breaths. His light green blanket had slid off of his body, so Ymir reached out and carefully pulled it over him again. She didn’t pull her arm out, and instead gently took his hand between her fingers. It was so tiny compared to hers.

“You know, you were a real shock,” Ymir said softly. “We didn’t plan on having you. I thought that you would make my life even harder than it was.” She lifted his hand slightly and rubbed her thumb against the back of it. His tiny fingers curled around hers, and her chest warmed. “But you didn’t. You made it better. I love you so much Destin, and I’d do anything to keep you and your sister safe. You’re all I really have in this world.” She laid her head down on her arm and smiled down at her son.

Suddenly her phone rang, and Ymir straightened in panic to quickly grab it before Destin woke. She had forgotten to put the damn thing on silent.

“Hello?” she hissed quietly into the phone after answering it, and shot Destin a worried look. His arm spread out beside him, but other than that he remained immobile—and asleep.

“Um, I’m really sorry for calling so late. It’s a bad time, isn’t it?”

Ymir recognized Krista’s voice. The brunette remembered Nanaba’s words from earlier and swallowed lightly. “With kids it’s always a bad time.”

Krista sighed lightly. “I’m really sorry. I was just worried, because you and Nanaba looked upset earlier. Are the kids okay?”

Ymir relaxed and returned to her earlier position, Destin’s hand in hers again. “They’re fine. It was just some personal stuff.”

“I see. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Ymir furrowed her brows. “No.”

Krista grew uncomfortably silent, close to ending the call in nervousness. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then decided to get over her nerves and ask.

“So, um, what are you doing tomorrow?”

Ymir had been expecting the sort of question, but she strangely didn’t feel as upset as she thought she would have. She didn’t feel an urge to abruptly end the call either.

“Why are you interested in me?” Ymir asked.

Krista sputtered. “I, um, what?”

Ymir sighed. “Look, I know I’m hot. That’s it, yeah? You’d like to get into my pants. And honestly if I didn’t have kids I’d have jumped you already. But I don’t have time for silly games, or airheads just trying to get laid.”

Krista waited until Ymir was done, and then she took a deep breath. “Wow, Nanaba wasn’t joking.”

“About what?” Ymir asked in irritation.

“She said… that, um, that you’re a bit of an asshole.”

Ymir snorted. “A bit? I think that’s an understatement.”

Krista would have laughed had her heart not felt like it was lodged in her throat. “Ymir, I’m sorry for coming off as someone that just wants a ride. I didn’t mean it like that. I really just want to get to know you. Okay yes, I admit it that you are really damn hot and I’d be super proud to hit that,” she paused to allow herself to blush, “but I’m not like that. I’d like to see your kids again too. They’re adorable.”

Ymir put Destin’s hand down and placed a hand on his tiny chest. “I’m off until Monday, so I was planning on spending the time with the kids.”

Krista smiled. “That new water park opened up last week. Think you could spend the day there with the kids and… me?”

Ymir considered it. “You pay,” she demanded. She smiled at Destin as his face scrunched up suddenly before it relaxed. His heartbeat was steady underneath her hand, and she used the feel of it to ground herself.

“Oh, um, yeah! I was planning to anyway. I can afford it.”

“You’re a waitress,” Ymir stated, as if that in itself should say ‘how the hell can you afford it?’.

“Yeah, well, I don’t have a job because I need it. I just enjoy it.”

“That’s weird.”

Krista laughed. “It usually is to other people. So, is this okay? You’d like to go with me?”

Ymir chewed on her lip. “I won’t be nice if you hit on me,” she warned. “But you’re paying, and Tyra would love to go. So yeah, it’s okay. What time?”

“How does ten sound? I don’t want it to be too busy, or too hot. We can stop somewhere for breakfast first, if you’d like.”

“Okay, sure.”

Krista released a long, shaky breath. She was mostly surprised that Ymir had accepted. Even though she had been determined Krista had been expecting a hard rejection. Boy, would Nanaba be surprised when she told her.

“I have to go now,” Ymir said after Krista had gone quiet. “I’m in Destin’s nursery and he just fell asleep.”

“Oh, sorry! Goodnight then. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Ymir swallowed and wondered why in the hell she was agreeing to this. “Yeah. Bye.”

She ended the call and slipped her phone back onto her pocket. She continued watching Destin, gently touching his face when she felt slightly panicked.

Any mention of Revy set her nerves to unease, and often she would lose sleep because of it. Rock appearing so suddenly after so long had knocked her off of her healthy sleeping pattern. Most of her was frightened that Revy would return and demand to have her children back. How would she handle that? What if Revy even involved the law? Above all else Ymir did not want to put her children through such an ordeal, and she loved them enough to let them go, but was also selfish enough to not want to give them up.

Her fear was consuming her, so she quickly forgot about Krista’s call and climbed into Tyra’s small bed. The little redhead was fast asleep, but she welcomed Ymir’s presence with a smile. She clung onto Ymir, and the brunette pressed her lips to Tyra’s forehead.

It was only thanks to Tyra’s soft breathing that Ymir found any sleep at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_“What’s been up with you lately?”_

_Revy glanced up. Ymir kicked an empty beer can over and then leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. “Fuck off,” Revy growled at her. She turned over and then buried her head underneath her pillow._

_“It’s five in the damn afternoon. What the hell are you doing still sleeping?” Revy ignored her, so Ymir went on. “Look, we have a job. Dutch is gonna be pissed if you bail out on us again.”_

_Growling, Revy sat up, grabbed the nearest object and then hurled it at Ymir’s head. The brunette barely managed to dodge in time, and the glass bottle shattered against the wall._

_“Is ‘fuck off’ too difficult for you to understand?!”_

_Ymir’s face flushed with anger. Seething, she pulled Revy out of bed and slammed her against the nearest wall. Hands clutching at Revy’s only clothing—a tank top—Ymir leaned in as close as she could, snarling. “You better have a goddamn explanation for your shitty attitude, asshole.”_

_In normal circumstances, Revy wouldn’t even have let Ymir’s hands land on her. But she had, and now she was pressed up against the wall and this wasn’t in a situation that would end in orgasms. Suddenly deflated, Revy’s arms dropped to her sides and she looked away. “Just leave me alone, Ymir.”_

_Though she wouldn’t show it, Ymir became concerned. “What’s wrong?”_

_Revy’s head jerked up in surprise, and she took the moment to mask her defeat. Smirking, she poked Ymir’s stomach and then laughed. “Getting a little attached, are we?”_

_Ymir released Revy and scoffed. “As if I could ever feel anything other than lust for you.”_

_Revy seemed to agree, but the usual snark was gone. Her eyes looked dull and Ymir could tell that she hadn’t bathed or eaten in a while._

_“When last did you take a shower?” she asked. “You smell like death.”_

_Revy waved her hand and leaned down to swipe a bottle of beer from the ground. She hesitated for a moment and then dropped it back down. Ymir watched, surprised that she didn’t finish what had been left in the bottle. She glanced around the room—all the bottles looked days old. There were no new cans or anything lying around, just stuff from last week, or older. Revy hadn’t been drinking?_

_The redhead let herself fall back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. With a hand pressed to her stomach, she sighed. She really craved a cigarette or the blinding numbness of alcohol, but right now she couldn’t—not while she… well… she couldn’t even admit it to herself. But there was one person she had to tell. If anything Ymir would make the decision for her. Revy hoped that Ymir wouldn’t blow up, because then she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions. If she wasn’t fucking Ymir then she was wondering how many new assholes she could shoot into Ymir until the bitch died. It was conflicting, to enjoy intense sexual pleasure with someone she didn’t even like as a person._

_“Did Dutch send you up here?” Revy asked her. The redhead’s tone was surprisingly calm, though she still stared up at the ceiling, too afraid to look at Ymir directly._

_Ymir shrugged, realized that Revy couldn’t see it and collapsed on the bed beside her. “He did.”_

_“You’re a shit liar.”_

_“Okay, I was curious, alright? We haven’t fucked in three weeks, Rock has been bitching at me to talk to you and Dutch is just… I dunno, he’s Dutch. So when are you going to stop moping and join us?”_

_Revy’s stillness was unsettling. “Ymir, what would change your life for good?”_

_Ymir propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Revy with bewilderment. “The fuck?”_

_“Just answer the goddamn question.”_

_Sensing a seriousness to the moment, Ymir rested back down and actually considered it. She was still young, and she hadn’t even finished school before finding herself dabbling in gang activity. She would often find herself in a drunken stupor or in an intense bar fight. Nothing had really mattered to her. Not even Revy did, though Ymir did enjoy their encounters. “I dunno, dying?”_

_“You’re fucking stupid, you know that?”_

_“Hey, what the hell do you want from me?”_

_“A serious goddamn answer.”_

_“What is this even about?”_

_“That’s not the point!”_

_“Well then what the fuck is? Why are you so brooding lately? You’re even freaking Rock out.”_

_“Fuck you and fuck Rock!”_

_“Maybe I don’t care, but Rock does. Hell, I do care because if you aren’t fighting next to me we don’t make half as much chaos.”_

_“Do you think I care?”_

_“Stop being such an asshat!”_

_“I’m pregnant!”_

_Ymir immediately stiffened. For a moment she felt like Revy was just fucking with her, then she felt like she actually hadn’t heard right. But Revy was being just as silent and the desperation in her tone left no doubts. An ice-like feeling filled Ymir’s veins. For a moment all she could do was sift through her memories of all the times they had had sex, wondering if during any time she had never worn protection. There were a few, but Revy was supposed to be on the pill. They were always careful. How could this be happening?_

_“Whose is it?” Ymir found herself asking. It almost felt like someone else had spoken. Her voice was hollow, flat. She sounded just as cold as she felt._

_“Yours. Who else?”_

_“You don’t fuck anyone else?”_

_“Not for a while.”_

_Ymir sat up suddenly, heart racing. This couldn’t be happening. Being a parent? That wasn’t in her list of skills. Hell, she wasn’t even a good person. She couldn’t go a day without being drunk or shooting some helpless sap in the face. This wasn’t happening… Revy was joking, right?_

_“It’s up to you,” Revy said quietly. If Ymir had looked at her, she would have seen intense exhaustion. She would have noticed the hollowness of Revy’s cheeks and the dark circles underneath her eyes. But she didn’t, and Ymir swiftly stood. She said nothing as she walked numbly from the room. Not even the stench of piss and vomit from outside as she took the stairs down the building registered in her frantic mind. All she could think of was the fact that Revy was now carrying her child, and it was up to her what to do with it._

_This wasn’t happening._

XxX

“Ty?”

In her room, Tyra dropped the army man she had been playing with. He dropped down by her Barbie, almost defeated, and the pair stared at each other as Tyra sent them a nervous look.

“Yes daddy?” she called back.

“Come here for a sec, please.”

Tyra did so, treading lightly on the cool floor. Her first guess was the kitchen, and Ymir was there cleaning Destin up after feeding him. “Yes daddy?”

Ymir patted her lap and waited for Tyra to approach her so that she could pull her up and onto it. Once she had, she reached out to grab her mug of coffee. “Is there anything important you want to do today?” she asked carefully, trying her best to mask a smile.

Tyra gave it intense thought. “Well, I wanted to play more lava monsters. Why?”

“Wanna go to the new water park?”

Tyra went absolutely still, eyes wide. She waited a moment to make sure that Ymir was being serious, and then she broke out into excited smiling and nodding. “Oh, yes, yes, yes!”

Ymir laughed at Tyra’s joy and ruffled her red hair. “Alright, go and pack your costume and then get dressed for a sunny day. We have an hour before we have to meet Auntie Krista.”

Halfway off of Ymir’s lap already, Tyra paused yet again to gap. “We’re going to see Auntie Krista? Is she gonna play with us?”

“Well, if you keep asking questions you won’t find out, will you?”

Taking that as her cue, Tyra bounded off to do as she was told. That left Ymir with Destin, and she dressed him in comfortable, cool clothes. She packed his tiny swimming costume in his baby bag, along with other needed items, and then headed into the lounge. Tyra was already there, dressed and waiting. She was practically bouncing where she stood and the sight of her excitement gave Ymir a much needed dose of happy. Besides her growing nervousness about meeting with Krista, she had also dreamt about Revy. This was the first time she had in a long time, and it unsettled her. But Tyra was happy, pleading for them to leave quickly, and Destin was happily sucking on his hand.

With the kids ready, Ymir packed them in the car and then settled in for the short ride to the water park. Halfway there she received a message from Krista, telling her that the blonde was already there, but Ymir only read it once they parked. Tyra bounced impatiently in her seat while Ymir typed away at her phone.

“Are we here?” Tyra asked.

Ymir chuckled. “Keep your pants on, Ty,” she said. “I’m just sending Auntie Krista a message.”

Destin began chewing on his hand again.

“ _Perfect! I’ll meet you there in ten minutes. Would you like me to get a table first? Outside or in? Oh, probably inside for the play area, huh? I’m so excited!”_

Ymir sighed, ignoring a small smile that lingered on her lips, and sent Krista a reply that a seat inside was indeed preferable. She finally finished with her messaging, and then she paused and sent Tyra a look. “You ready?”

Tyra’s grin almost split her face in half, and Destin sent her his own amused grin, pleased himself with her extreme enthusiasm. “Duh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the stupidly short chapter ;-; I’m so occupied with my new job, and since this was just sitting in a file, I thought I’d upload it. Chapters from now on might be short, though there isn’t much left of the story anyway. I do want to detail their day at the water park, and maybe do a chapter or two after that. This story should end soon (as in a few chapters). Thanks for reading! I’d love to know what you thought about it ^^ don’t be afraid to comment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ymir stared listlessly at her reflection in the water below her. She was in a bath, simply sitting there in the boiling water, trying to think. It had been a week since Revy told her about the pregnancy, but the redhead still hadn’t made any claims on what she planned to do. Ymir had no idea either. Sure, abortion was an easy option. Adoption, even. But thinking of the former option made Ymir’s chest tighten in an uncomfortable way, and she lifted her hand to watch the water slide off of it._

_“A kid, huh?” she muttered. She tilted her head back against the edge of the tub and then closed her eyes. For the past week she had barely slept and barely eaten. When Rock had jumped down her throat about it, she blurted out that Revy was pregnant. It shut him up good, but ever since then he’d been spending more time with Revy than anything. The weird thing was that she didn’t even cuss at him for it. Ymir didn’t know if she actually acknowledged his presence, but he was in her room every day._

_Suddenly Ymir imagined running after a redheaded child, chuckling as she tried to catch up to her. “Mommy!” the kid exclaimed. Ymir paused in her thoughts and frowned._ No, _she thought._ I’d rather be daddy than mommy. _Ymir sighed at her train of thoughts. She opened her eyes to look at both hands this time, and in her mind’s eye she saw all the blood that bathed them. How could she ever raise anything worthwhile with hands such as these? She was nothing but a shit stain on the earth._

_Steam coated the ceiling and the walls, and Dutch banged a fist on the door as he passed by. “You alive in there?” he asked._

_Ymir sunk a little lower in the water and sighed. “Fuck off!”_

_Dutch grunted once and then left, his heavy footsteps thudding against the dirty ground. Ymir listened to them, counted them, but then they were gone and she had to be alone with herself again._

I can’t do this, _Ymir thought in panic._ Revy can just get rid of it. I’ll take her tomorrow or something. _But Ymir’s chest tightened again, and something like possessiveness filled her. That, and a sense to protect. Her subconscious mind was yelling at her, telling her something she was still too scared to admit._

This is your baby, Ymir, _the voice told her._ A little part of you. Someone that’ll look up to you and will love you no matter what. Someone that will need your every help to survive. Someone you need.

_Ymir flung her fist at the water in anger, yelling loudly when water splashed everywhere. “Fuck!” she exclaimed. “ _I don’t fucking know anymore!”__

XxX

The small hand in hers was warm, and even though Ymir had to bend slightly so that she could keep that hand clutched in hers, she didn’t mind. The brunette glanced down at the bouncing child skipping happily beside her, and she was suddenly overcome with an intense wave of emotion. She paused just before they turned to head to the area of restaurants, and crouched down so that she was level with the small redhead.

“Ty?” Ymir asked softly.

Tyra stilled her bouncing and smiled toothily. “Yes daddy?”

Ymir smiled as well. “You make me really happy, you know that?” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tyra’s forehead. “You’re the best decision I ever made.”

Tyra didn’t really understand what her parent was saying, but she swelled with pride and happiness, and threw her arms around Ymir’s neck. “Carry me too, please?”

Ymir laughed softly and looked down at her chest where Destin was snuggled up happily. He made an adorable cooing noise, and Ymir pressed a firm kiss to his fuzzy head before shaking hers and standing. “My arms are full, sweetheart. We’re almost by Auntie Krista and then we’ll be eating.”

Tyra pouted lightly but accepted Ymir’s words and reached out for her hand again. Ymir smiled as she took it, and then they set off again. She had Destin cradled in her one arm, while a bag of their child stuff was slung over her other shoulder. People walking by smiled at her, while some even stopped to admire Destin’s tiny form. Ymir felt a smug grin tug at her lips, but kept it to herself as they made their trek.

The water park was really nice and modern, and since it had recently opened it was flooded with people. Ymir made sure to keep Tyra’s hand firmly in her own so that they did not become separated. No doubt Ymir would have a heart attack if her little one ever disappeared. Destin was simply content to nap against her chest, and his little fist rested against her neck, warm where their skin touched. Ymir couldn’t resist, and she leaned her head to the side to peck his cheek again. It was always so soft and chubby, and Ymir loved to poke and kiss him there. Tyra had been the same, but she was thinning now thanks to her energetic running around the back garden. Ymir would have to make sure to enjoy Destin’s chubbiness before he grew up as quickly as his sister had.

There were many restaurants in this section of the park, most with their own theme and some that Ymir recognized. But Krista had chosen a new place, and Ymir found it fairly easily. At the door she informed a waitress that they were joining someone, and when she explained Krista’s appearance the waitress immediately guided her to the blonde. Right by the play area, Krista sat quietly at a table with a glass of water in front of her. When she noticed the family make their way toward her, she stood and beamed in happiness.

“Auntie Krista!” Tyra exclaimed. She looked up at her father before running off, and only let go of her hand when Ymir nodded. She bounded towards Krista and jumped into her hug.

“Hey you!” Krista giggled, lifting the child as she stood. “Have you been a good girl since the last time I saw you?”

Tyra giggled as well and nodded. “I’m really happy!”

“I see so,” Krista commented.

Destin roused from his sleep and glanced around to see what the fuss was about. When he noticed Krista, he turned slightly and gave her a big, toothless grin.

“I think he wants to say hello,” Ymir commented with a smile.

Krista put Tyra down and hesitantly reached out for the little boy. “May I?”

“Hey, the little guy made the decision,” Ymir said. She handed him over and for once Destin didn’t cry because of being away from his parent. He looked up at Krista, eyes wide and astounded.

“Hey there,” Krista cooed softly. She kept a hand pressed to his back and giggled when he smiled again. “He is the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

“What about me?” Tyra asked, pouting.

Ymir laughed and crouched down to tickle Tyra’s stomach. “Where do you think he learnt it from?” she asked.

Tyra laughed in happiness and grabbed Ymir’s hands to stop her fingers from tickling her. When Ymir stood, Tyra still had her hands but the brunette didn’t mind.

“We should sit down,” Ymir suggested. “I think our waitress disappeared.”

Krista nodded and carefully put Destin into the highchair she had made sure to acquire from the restaurant before Ymir arrived. Ymir sat in front of her, while Tyra sat to her parent’s left and Destin sat to both Krista and Ymir’s right. He wouldn’t stop smiling at Krista, but then he was distracted when the waitress returned to take their orders.

It took some thought, but eventually they all settled on something to eat while Destin decided on his hand. For the time being Ymir left him to his own devices, and when Tyra eagerly asked if she could go off to the play area, Ymir conceded.

“But be careful!” Ymir ordered. She grabbed Tyra gently to stop her from just running off, and looked into her eyes. “What’re the rules?”

Tyra straightened seriously. “No talking to strangers. If another kid hurts me, I must come to you. No playing where I can get hurt and I can’t eat food on the ground.”

Krista tried hard not to giggle at the scene before her, so she pressed a hand to her mouth. Ymir seemed pleased that her daughter knew the most important rules, and then she kissed Tyra’s forehead again and gestured for her to run off.

“Have fun!” she called after the little redhead. Tyra paused only long enough to yell back that she totally would, and then she was gone. Ymir could still see her, though, because the play area was in full view. There was even a TV mounted to the wall close by, with camera shots of the play area at each angle, for the parents that weren’t as close as they wanted to be. At first Ymir watched the screen and smiled when Tyra hurried first to the ball pit and dove in without hesitation. Another kid emerged from the sea of plastic balls, and then Tyra hesitantly introduced herself with a handshake.

“I would feel ignored if I didn’t think your adoration is so fitting,” Krista commented.

Ymir’s eyes snapped to the woman, and she frowned lightly that she had forgotten about Krista completely. “Sorry,” she muttered. “When they take my time the way they do I can’t help but only concern myself with them.”

Krista reached over to press a hand over Ymir’s. “Don’t apologize. I really don’t mind.” She smiled and removed her hand, and then she relaxed in her seat. “Thank you for agreeing to come with me.”

Ymir shrugged. “Was more for my kid than anything. She doesn’t get out often, other than to Nanaba or the store with me.”

Krista smiled. “Nanaba really loves them, you know. Thanks to you all she ever talks about are the kids she takes care of, and then the ones that she definitely wants in the future.”

Ymir’s lips quirked. “Nanaba does that?”

“Oh yes. All the time. I call often to see how she’s doing, and she’s normally watching your kids when I do. If they’re asleep, we talk a bit longer and she always finds some way to mention how badly she wants a baby.”

Ymir laughed and shook her head. “Normal people would be put off. Children are a lot of hard work.”

“But it’s beautiful,” Krista countered. “To have this small person depend on you so much. They resemble you and came from you, and to them, you’re everything.”

Ymir’s chest warmed slightly, since she felt the same way, but she merely rubbed at her chest and kept her agreement to herself. “So what fun things are there to do here?”

Destin gurgled and then waved his hand around and giggled. Ymir pulled out a tissue to wipe the drool from his chin and neck while Krista thought it over.

“Well…” the blonde began.

XxX

Destin clung onto Ymir for dear life as she sat down fully to submerge him slightly in the pool water. The water only came up to Ymir’s waist, so she had to lower him to her lab, but his tiny hands held onto her and Ymir resisted the urge to laugh. He looked so frightened in so much water, but then Tyra crawled over to them—both the kids clad in water wings—and a grin stretched his face. Tyra took his hands and giggled with him.

“Don’t be scared!” she told her little brother, and then she mimicked what Ymir always did and placed a hand over his small, fuzzy head, eyes suddenly serious. “You’re new here,” she told him, “but you should already know that daddy won’t let you get hurt.” She grinned, and then she squealed when Krista snuck in behind her and suddenly grabbed her.

“Got you!” Krista exclaimed, laughing.

Destin screamed happily when Tyra did, and Ymir leaned down to tickle him with kisses. “So now you’re into it?” she asked the infant, laughing when his hands pressed to her cheeks, almost as if he would squish them like she did to him so many times.

“Daddy,” Tyra said, swimming over and collapsing against Ymir’s chest next to her brother. “I’m tired.”

“We’ve been swimming for a while,” Krista agreed. “Maybe we should head home.” The blonde didn’t want the day to end, but they had been swimming for hours after having a polite breakfast. Even though Ymir fussed over her children most of the time, Krista was just grateful that they had spent any time together at all. She smiled when Ymir regarded her children with concern.

“Are you ready to go home?”

Destin simply watched, and he enjoyed the feel and sound of Ymir’s voice as she spoke. It was clear that whatever Tyra decided on, he would be cool with it. “I am,” Tyra said. “Can we come again next time?”

Ymir stood with a child in each arm and smoothly stepped out of the kiddy pool. Krista did the same, stifling another giggle in her hand. “Of course,” Ymir said. “Whenever I get the chance. Next time we’ll bring Auntie Nana. Would you like that?”

Tyra was set down on her feet and she nodded in excitement. Krista called her over and started drying the small redhead with a big fluffy blue towel. Meanwhile Ymir gently cleaned the water from Destin’s skin, and he giggled the whole time. When they were done, they packed everything away and then dried themselves off.

“Hey, wanna get an ice-cream before we go?” Ymir asked. This time it was directed at Krista, and the blonde blinked in surprise.

“I’d love one,” she answered. Destin waved his arms. “And Des here agrees.”

Ymir grinned at her son and then took Tyra’s hand. “Alright. Wait over there on the bench while the freckle team get the ice-cream.” She winked down at Tyra, who giggled in amusement at the ‘freckle team’ comment.

“Are you sure?” Krista asked. She was still holding Destin, and she knew how protective Ymir was. Would the brunette really leave her to watch the baby boy while she hurried off for snacks?

“I trust you,” Ymir shrugged. “I have good judge of character. Besides, there’s an ice-cream stand right there.” She pointed over Krista’s shoulder and grinned. “I can still see you both from there. It’s just a bit crowded and I want Des in the shade.”

Krista smiled and nodded. She took the big bag from Ymir and headed over to the bench Ymir had pointed out, one that was underneath a large tree and was surprisingly vacant. It was nice to sit down in the cool shade, and even Destin seemed content by it. He pressed a hand flat against Krista’s cheek, and then he laughed when she lifted him above her and made faces.

“Do you like that?” Krista asked him, sticking her tongue out. Destin wiggled in her grip, laughing in the way that only babies could. His hands groped the air and it seemed like he wanted to grab her tongue. It probably looked funny to him. Krista laughed, and then she lowered him down and found a tissue to just wipe his chin off again. He tended to drool a lot.

“Krista? Is that you?”

Krista had been so focused on Destin that at first she didn’t realize she was being spoken to. But then her name was called again, and her head snapped up in surprise. She stood suddenly and her eyes widened in shock. In front of her stood a familiar short blonde. With the blonde was another woman, but this one Krista didn’t recognize.

“A-Annie!”

The blonde’s blue eyes were just as wide. “Funny seeing you here.”

“Gah!” Destin exclaimed. He was sucking on his fingers this time, and Krista sighed at how he messed himself with drool again.

“You’re really messy, you know that?” she told him, momentarily distracted by the infant’s happy giggle.

“Never thought you’d have a kid,” Annie commented. The woman beside her looked uncomfortable, but she seemed friendly enough even though she wasn’t smiling. Since she was holding Annie’s hand, Krista correctly guessed that they were dating.

“Oh! Um, no, he… he isn’t…”

“Tyra!” Ymir yelled close by. “Don’t run with the ice-creams!”

Tyra nearly slammed into Krista, but she managed to pause just in time. Panting, she grimaced slightly but then grinned and lifted an ice-cream at Krista. “Here!”

Annie watched with growing interest. Seeing the baby in Krista’s arms had been a bit of a shock, but now another kid too?

Ymir approached them as well, a frown on her lips. She reached out for Destin and took him back, happy to see the smile on his face when she did. The strangers just standing there made her uncomfortable. She first made sure that Destin was comfortable in her arms, and then she nudged Krista. “Who’re they?”

“Oh!” Krista shook her head and blushed. “This is just a surprise.”

“Clearly,” Annie commented, but she grinned. “Nice baby daddy you got there.” Her eyes raked up and down Ymir’s body, and the brunette raised a single brow in curiosity.

“And you are?” Ymir asked.

“Annie,” the blonde responded. She reached out and shook Ymir’s hand.

“Mikasa,” the other woman announced. They shook hands as well, and Ymir let her eyebrow lift even higher. “Annie’s girlfriend.”

“It didn’t take you long,” Annie directed at Krista. “You always were the family kind of girl.”

Krista went bright red, even more so when Ymir suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tyra stood in front of them, watching the adult conversation with interest as she eagerly licked at her ice-cream. “How do you know each other?” Ymir asked, grinning. She had a good idea already of how Krista knew this other blonde and of what she was assuming, and it made her more amused than anything, so she decided to make matters worse.

“Ex-lovers,” Annie answered.

Krista sighed. “We dated years ago but it never worked out.”

Annie sighed in feign hurt. “I never had a chance.”

Mikasa’s eyebrow twitched, but it was difficult to tell if she was upset or amused. She wrapped an arm around Annie’s shoulder, though, in a clear sign of possession, and nodded to Ymir once. “You have a beautiful family.”

Ymir grinned. “I do, yes.”

“Anyway, it was nice seeing you, Kris. We have to meet Mikasa’s brother and his boyfriend, so…”

“It was nice seeing you again, too, but Ymir isn’t my—” Ymir placed a hand over the blonde’s mouth and grinned.

“Daddy?” Tyra asked. She tugged at her father’s shirt. “What’s going on?”

Annie smiled down at the kid, and then she sent Krista a wink and pulled Mikasa away with her.

“Ymir, did you seriously want them to think that I’m the mother?”

Ymir laughed outright when Annie and Mikasa were far enough away. “What? That was funny!”

“Ymir!” Krista playfully slapped Ymir’s stomach, but then Tyra gasped and seemed genuinely upset.

“Don’t hurt my daddy!”

Ymir laughed even harder. Destin giggled with her, amused by her strange snorting. “She was just playing, Ty,” Ymir gasped out. “This midget can’t hurt me.”

Krista pouted. “I totally can.”

Ymir adjusted Destin against her side, and then she reached down to grab the bag and sling it over her shoulder. “Sure thing,” she told Krista. She reached down and waited for Tyra to take her hand. “I think we really need a nap.”

Tyra yawned suddenly, then she took Ymir’s hand and nodded.

“Ready?” Ymir asked, looking at Krista this time.

The blonde’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-yeah!”

XxX

_Ymir paced impatiently behind the hospital door. She would have been inside, but Revy had screamed for her to leave. She didn’t really mind, anyway, since child birth was painful and gross to watch. Ymir hadn’t wanted to be there anyway, but she was going to meet to the couple that were going to adopt the baby. Her chest tightened again, but like always, Ymir ignored it._

_Rock had worked his magic months earlier, convincing Revy to just have the baby and then give it up for adoption. Since Ymir hadn’t decided on what she wanted, she went with it. Her agreement was what made Revy’s decision, but now the redhead was cursing Ymir’s very existence. Ymir could understand, but it wasn’t like she had planned this anyway._

_“Ymir.” Rock paused beside the brunette, looking uncertain. “I have some bad news.”_

_For a moment Ymir went still, her heart filling with ice. The first thing that entered her mind was that something was wrong with the baby, and she had to use every bit of her willpower not to panic and rush into the room. Revy had stopped yelling, but there was no audible crying from the other side. Was the baby okay?_

_“What?” Ymir snapped. She was trembling badly, and she could barely breathe with the way her chest kept tightening and her heart kept thumping._

_“Um, it’s about the adoptive parents…” he trailed off and paused, chewing his bottom lip in worry._

_Ymir almost collapsed with relief. She wouldn’t show it, though, and merely shrugged off her wonder at why she was so relieved to begin with. “What is it? Are they here?”_

_“Well, no,” Rock began. “I just got a call from them. They decided to wait a bit longer before adopting. They don’t want your baby anymore.”_

_A few emotions filled Ymir then. The hospital door opened, and the doctor walked out calmly. He smiled at Ymir as he walked by and told her that she may go inside if she wanted. Ymir felt frozen. Her chest burnt with anger at the couple that had just dropped them. What the hell was wrong with her kid that they didn’t want her anymore? But she also felt relief again. It frightened her._

_“Ymir?” Rock nudged her softly, worried by the deathly pale shade of her skin. She looked like she was about to throw up or pass out._

_From the open doorway Ymir heard a sudden soft cry. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach twisted into knots, but the sound unlocked her muscles, and she found herself numbly walking to the door._

_“Ymir?”_

_She ignored Rock. Slowly she entered the hospital room and her eyes immediately searched for Revy. The woman was asleep on the bed, sweat and pain clear on her face even while she was sleeping. She didn’t stir when Ymir watched her or when another soft cry filled the air. It startled Ymir, and her eyes locked onto the crib where a tiny figure rested._

_Swallowing, Ymir approached softly until finally she was standing directly beside the crib. Inside was a small infant. Though the baby’s body was so small, they had somehow managed to find clothes that would fit, and the clothes were pink, so Ymir knew it was a girl. The baby made a noise again, and her face scrunched up in displeasure. Her fists unclenched and her tiny fingers wiggled about before she closed her fists again, and then her swollen, red face wrinkled up in distress as she started to cry. Ymir almost stumbled back, but she reached out instinctively instead to gently take the baby’s hand._

_“D-don’t cry,” she ordered softly, hurriedly, and looked over her shoulder at Revy. If the redhead was awake, then she wasn’t showing it._

_But the baby didn’t listen. She started out huffing slightly but then she fell into full blown crying, and Ymir panicked. “No, no, no,” Ymir said. Her mind whirled in panic. What could she do to soothe her?_

Pick her up, _her mind told her._ Hold her.

_So Ymir did. Unsure at first, Ymir merely bent over the crib and gently held onto her small hands. “Don’t cry, tiny person. Please don’t cry. I’m right here.” The baby gripped onto her thumbs, but she didn’t quiet down. Ymir really didn’t want to, because she was so afraid, but she decided that she had to try. Gently she extracted her thumbs from the baby’s hold, and then she carefully lifted the crying infant from the crib and awkwardly pressed the baby to her chest. “See?” Ymir added, nervous. She could barely breathe. “You’re crying for nothing.” To Ymir’s utter surprise, the baby stopped crying immediately. She yawned, and then she fell asleep._

_Ymir stood there, frozen. The baby was so, so small in her hands. Her tiny body was so warm, though, and Ymir marvelled at how wonderful it felt to actually hold her. Ymir felt her chest warm with something she had never felt before, and she found herself gently pressing her cheek to the baby’s head. There wasn’t much hair there, but from what there was, Ymir could tell that she took after Revy. It was more of a fuzzy ball of fur, anyway, and Ymir’s lips almost quirked into a smile. Hesitantly, she walked over to the window, and then she took in a deep breath._

_The baby breathed softly. Ymir’s hand was against her small back, so the brunette felt each rise and fall of her chest. It amazed her. In that instant she realized something—this was her baby. This tiny thing that she held in her arms was a part of her. Tears burnt Ymir’s eyes, and very carefully Ymir lowered the infant onto her back in the cradle of her arm. The baby didn’t even stir, but her face scrunched up again. She relaxed, and then Ymir laughed softly._

_“You’re so cute,” she whispered under her breath. She barely even realized that she had said it aloud. All she could really process was the tiny bundle in her arms. The baby’s fingers twitched, so Ymir took one of the baby’s hands in her own and felt her heart flutter when tiny, pudgy fingers closed around her thumb again. “Wow, your grip is so strong.” She began to rock her gently, and she watched the baby’s calm face as she slept._

_Something incredible happened then. Ymir fell in love. After looking at the baby for so long, Ymir realized that she loved her. It had taken mere minutes, but she loved her. This baby had just captured every bit of space that had ever been vacant in Ymir’s heart, and the brunette willingly gave it. She would give her entire heart and soul to this tiny being, and after realizing this, Ymir began to cry. Softly at first, she lifted the little girl to her chest again and nuzzled into her, shoulders shaking._

_Ymir would keep her, because she loved her. The voice in her head had been right all along—Ymir simply hadn’t seen it. She needed this baby, and this baby needed her. Ymir could already see images of her daughter, grown enough to run and laugh. She saw herself there too, happy and content. She saw how much her baby loved and needed her too, and she had to hold back a sob._

_“Who knew?” Ymir uttered softly. A long while had passed since Ymir had first picked the baby up, though she barely even realized it. Revy had disappeared from the room, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. All Ymir could see was her baby. All she ever wanted to care about now was her daughter._

_The baby must have been asleep for a while, because she suddenly stirred and her face tensed like it had before. Ymir quickly leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. The action stopped the baby’s tears, but it caused something else that stole Ymir’s breath. Slowly, the baby opened her eyes—they were brown, just like Ymir’s._

_“H-hey,” Ymir greeted her, nervous now. “Did I wake you?”_

_Almost as if in reply, the baby smiled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gross sobbing* The feels. Expect maybe one or two more chapters. The story is very close to its end. Thanks for reading, and don’t forget to show some appreciation by dropping a comment. Each and every one is appreciated, and I respond to all that I can ^^


	6. Chapter 6

“So what did she say?” Ymir asked. “Oh, and hand me a clean diaper please.”

“Well,” Krista started, leaning over to give Ymir the diaper. “She got all flushed and then told me it was none of my business.”

“But she told you about it in the first place,” Ymir laughed.

“I know!” Krista pressed a hand to her mouth as she giggled, and Destin looked her way with interest. His echoing giggle made both adults smile. “I think she just freaked out a little. I mean, Nanaba hasn’t exactly had a good record of girlfriends. Maybe she didn’t want to ruin this chance.”

Ymir snorted. “That blonde tool can get anyone she wants. She just turns into a doormat as soon as some bimbo bats their eyelashes at her.”

Krista shrugged in defeat. “So she’s meeting this girl tonight for drinks at Sina bar.”

“Did she tell you her name?”

“Petra.”

“What kinda name is that?”

Krista playfully swatted Ymir’s arm just as she finished fastening Destin’s clean diaper. The little boy kicked his feet and giggled hysterically at his father.

“Hey, don’t go teaching my kid that he can hit me,” Ymir warned playfully.

“Daddy!” Tyra came running into the room at full speed. She nearly crashed into Krista, but the blonde managed to catch her and she swooped her off of the floor. “Lava…” Tyra began, but she was out of breath and had to catch it first.

Ymir lifted Destin and an eyebrow at the same time. “More lava monsters?”

Tyra nodded. “You and Aunty Krista are safe points. Lava can’t get me.” She laughed and wrapped her arms around Krista’s neck. The blonde merely shook her head and smiled.

“Alright, enough lava monsters. It’s movie time,” Ymir announced.

Tyra’s eyes went wide. “Oh yeah!”

“Mm, yeah. First movie is for you guys, and then you’re off to bed. It’s late.”

Tyra nodded vigorously, and when Krista put her down she bounded out of the room again, intent on making her stake on the lounge first. Both adults smiled at her departure, though Ymir rolled her eyes. “I dunno where she gets all that energy,” Ymir remarked.

Krista lightly bumped their sides. “It’s youth.”

Ymir rolled her eyes again, and then she took Destin with her to the lounge. Tyra had already put a DVD in, much to Ymir’s exasperation—though she was impressed that Tyra was so tech savvy already. It was one of the new movies, Frozen. Ymir groaned internally, but refrained from commenting because her daughter loved the movie and she just had to let it go.

All of them settled on the couch, with Destin on Ymir’s lap and Tyra between the two adults. She leaned her head against Ymir, though, but she insisted on holding Krista’s hand. The blonde complied with a small smile, and then they settled in for the movie.

It had been two months since their outing at the new water park. Ymir had been loath to admit how much she enjoyed it, though Tyra had no such restrictions. The small redhead begged for them to spend time with Krista again, so they did. Whenever Ymir had off, she would find herself spending time with Krista—for Tyra’s benefit. Destin seemed to love the blonde as well, though. Ymir told herself that she was merely doing it for the kids, but she’d come to realize that Krista wasn’t such bad company. She wasn’t so bad to look at, either, and Krista never seemed to mind when she caught Ymir’s lecherous stares.

“No!” Elsa cried, holding her previously gloved hand to her chest.

“Elsa… I…” Anna tried, but her sister ran past her in a hurry of panic.

“Don’t run,” Tyra whispered softly. She’d seen the movie so many times already, but the sisters arguing always distressed her. She enjoyed the singing, though.

Ymir sighed and slumped a little in her seat. Really, she wasn’t interested in the movie at all. Destin had fallen asleep too. He was pressed up against her stomach, with his cheek and fist pressed up to it and Ymir’s arm securely around him to keep him there. So Ymir released a yawn of exhaustion—this was a late night for her, too. She decided to stretch with her other arm, just to get some life back into her muscles. When her arm completed its ascend, it arced down as she stretched her shoulders. Before she had time to realize it, her arm hit the back of the couch and slid down to Krista’s shoulders. For a moment both of them froze, and Ymir could not believe it that for the first time in her life her smoothness happened purely by accident. She didn’t want to pull her arm away, because she did not want Krista to think she was a complete moron for having done that without meaning to. But she also didn’t want Krista to think that she was trying to put some moves on her. Between them, Tyra began to sing ‘Let It Go’ along with Elsa.

Clearing her throat, Ymir tried to regain some of her cool. She waited through the entire song before she calmly removed her arm and then stood from the couch. “Des is asleep, so I’m gonna put him in his crib,” she told them and before Krista could comment Ymir bolted down the hall towards her son’s room. When she returned, Tyra was resting her head on Krista’s lap, and her eyes were drooping.

“Can you make it through the rest of the movie, Ty?” Ymir asked.

Tyra nodded and sat up. Her face settled in determination, so Ymir grinned and returned to her previous seat. She waited a few minutes, and then she snuck a glance at Krista. The blonde looked absolutely calm and collected. There wasn’t even a sign of curiosity or confusion there. It infuriated Ymir. But she kept her mouth shut and waited for Tyra to fall asleep in the next few minutes. She did when Olaf was finally introduced into the plot, and as he filled the lounge with his cheerful song about summer, Ymir gently picked her daughter up.

“I’ll take her to bed,” she informed Krista softly. Krista nodded.

Once the little infant had been tucked gently into his crib, Ymir spent a moment to crouch down by him and just watch is face. She sighed softly and reached out to take his tiny hand. Instinctively his hand gripped onto one of her fingers, and it made Ymir smile. But the smile soon dropped when she remembered Krista in her lounge, and then butterflies went sprawling about in her stomach.

Ymir reluctantly let her son’s small hand go and left his room, leaving the door halfway open just so that if he woke she could hear him more easily if he cried, and then returned to Krista. The blonde was by the TV, exchanging Frozen for something else.

“You know, I could probably recite every line from that movie,” Krista commented.

Ymir snorted as she plopped down into her seat. “I know, right? That and Nemo. Ty loves these movies way too much.”

“Hey, at least she isn’t a teenager. I heard some parents had it rough when Twilight came out.”

Ymir laughed outright this time. “I dunno, the movie wasn’t so bad.”

Krista paused just as she straightened. “I assumed you would have been a Twilight hater.”

Ymir shrugged. “Honestly? I never gave a shit about the books or the movies, but I watched the first one a while back. I think I was piss drunk at the time.”

Krista cracked a grin and sat down beside Ymir. “Then there is your reason. You were so drunk that the sparkles captivated you.”

“Wouldn’t it be hilarious if freckles sparkled underneath the sunlight though?” Ymir asked.

“Hmm.” Krista studied Ymir’s freckles. “I think it would be more along the lines of beautiful, not hilarious.”

Much to Ymir’s horror, a light blush suddenly crept over her face. She knew what Krista was implying and she saw the emotion dancing behind the blonde’s eyes, but it terrified her more than anything. Even though her heart decided to skip a beat and those damn butterflies were back, she decided not to continue with the line of conversation and smartly changed it after clearing her throat.

“So what are we watching?”

“How does Grey’s Anatomy sound? We were on episode twelve of season eight, if I remember correctly.”

Ymir breathed a sigh of relief that Krista didn’t push the earlier topic, or the sudden tension between them. She nodded and settled in. “I forgot what’s been happening. Could you give me a run-down of the last few episodes?”

Krista felt a comment on the tip of her tongue—about Ymir’s tiny blush—but kept it to herself. She could tell that her dark, handsome friend was feeling uncomfortable. So with a smile, Krista wiggled into a more comfortable position and then explained what had been happening in the series since the last time they watched it—which had been two weeks prior. After the episode ended, Ymir released a yawn so wide that her jaw cracked. She cursed softly at the pain, and rubbed at her jaw as Krista tried her best not to giggle.

“It’s late,” Ymir told her. She tried to suppress another yawn.

“It is. I'm sorry for staying so late.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Ty and Des enjoy playing with you.”

“And you?” Krista asked, finally unable to keep her questions to herself. Ymir was sending her all these mixed signals, and though Nanaba—and even Ymir herself—had warned her, she could not stop herself from hoping. “Do you enjoy my company too?”

Ymir’s eyes closed and she released a soft sigh. “Don’t ask me something like that.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have an answer.”

Instead of being upset, Krista felt relieved. This wasn’t a rejection. Clearly Ymir was conflicted, and this was a good sign if Krista was to ever capture the dark woman’s heart. “That’s alright,” Krista told her. She placed a warm hand over Ymir’s knee, and the touch caused Ymir’s dark eyes to open. She lifted a curious brow. “I decided to move here. I’ll be in the building of flats Nanaba lives in.”

“What? When did you decide that?”

Krista didn’t remove her hand just yet. “Last week.  I was only supposed to be here for a month. Like you said a while back, I don’t really need to work. That was more of a favour than anything. Since I drive down here so often, why not just move here? That way I can spend more time with you.” She smiled softly. “Or just your kids, if you’d rather me say that.”

Ymir’s eyes narrowed. “I smell an evil plot here.”

“Nothing more sinister than mutual attraction,” Krista countered. She batted her eyelashes, and then she laughed at Ymir’s eye roll. “Anyway, it really is late. I just thought I’d let you know that I’ll be moved in by the end of the month. I might not be able to visit as much until I’ve settled in.”

Ymir’s initial thought was that Tyra would be very disappointed, but then she realized that she would feel that way as well. She wanted to ask if perhaps she could help with the moving, but knew that she didn’t have the time. Ymir simply kept her mouth shut as she walked Krista to the front door. Whatever happened would happen, she supposed.

“So at the end of the month I can really start upping my game,” Krista commented offhandedly. She winked when Ymir’s eyes widened, and then she leaned up on her toes to plant a soft kiss against the corner of Ymir’s mouth. It happened too quickly for the tall brunette to react, and before she could yell in response, Krista was already heading to her car.

“Sleep well!” the blonde yelled over her shoulder. Ymir could hear her giggles. She wanted to yell obscenities, but didn’t, and watched the car disappear down the road. Once it had, she quietly closed the door, locked everything up and then entered Tyra’s room. She climbed in beside her daughter and pulled her in for a cuddle, and then, with the comfort of her child beside her, she allowed her emotions to sweep her away. When they had, Ymir realized that she was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.

“Seriously?” Ymir uttered under her breath. “What is it about this midget that’s making me fall so hard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s hurried, short and it’s unsavoury, I know, but this is the end of Little Family for now. Thank you so much to everyone that has read and commented/kudos'ed/followed. I appreciate every bit of support ^^ I hope that daddy!Ymir has melted you all as it has melted me. There will definitely be more of this in the future! I beg for your patience until then.


End file.
